


【TwoSet｜EB｜幼化｜R18】羔羊

by blonly801



Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [3]
Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Amazing, Brett幼化, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×幼化Brett)＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【TwoSet｜EB】日常衍生/妄想 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	【TwoSet｜EB｜幼化｜R18】羔羊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canonbae01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canonbae01/gifts).



> ※注意！此文包含大量OOC、只想開車的PWP、毫無邏輯的Brett幼化  
> ※此為合法童車！重申一次，是合法童車！不接受任何指教！  
> ※內含一堆老千性癖，不適者請隨時跳車離開
> 
> **文末有驚喜喔！**

某天假日早晨，Eddy一如往常的睡到自然醒後舒服的伸個懶腰、活動筋骨，伸手摸索著身旁的床位尋找他的愛人兼抱枕。

誰知Eddy摸了一陣都沒找到人，床就這麼大人不可能消失，他不解地掀開被子才發現有一團捲著衣服的不知名生物蜷縮在腳邊熟睡，Eddy的腦中冒出了一個大大的問號……小孩子？

「Brett？」Eddy試探性地叫了幾聲——他也不曉得自己為什麼要這麼做——那團東西抬起頭睡眼惺忪的看向男人，終於看清對方樣貌的Eddy整個人嚇得跳起來，連被子都被他抖落在地。

「一大早的你是怎麼……咦？」Brett揉著眼睛疑惑著自家男友怎麼突然發神經，這時的他才發覺自己的身體變得很奇怪，眼前的手怎麼變得這麼小，自己的聲音怎麼變得這麼細，而且在沒戴眼鏡的情況下他居然看得清Eddy嚇到閉不攏嘴的表情。

  
  


「我、我變成小孩了？！」

  
  


在這個講究科學實證的年代，毫無理由及徵兆就變成小孩子簡直如天方夜譚般不可思議，Brett雖然無法理解但事實就是如此，他也意外的很快就接受這件事，反倒是Eddy從起床後就一直坐在沙發上一邊啃咬手指一邊不知所措的碎念著。

「怎麼會這樣……？為什麼Brett的身體會發生這種事？難道是昨天吃了什麼嗎？不可能啊……我們吃的用的都是一樣的……那究竟是為什麼……」

反倒是身為苦主的Brett正睜著沒有近視的大眼用全新的身高重新探索這個世界，因為沒有符合身材的衣服，他只能套著過大的T恤在Eddy家到處亂走，好險今天陳家沒有其他人在，不然這件事一定會鬧得更大。

「Eddy！Eddy！桌子變得好高喔！沙發也好大喔！你家有這麼寬嗎？哇啊！我抓不住小提琴！」Brett自己一個人光著腳丫在工作室裡玩得不亦樂乎，Eddy突然開始好奇自己的愛人是不是身體變小之後連智商都……

正當Eddy還在思考哪家童裝比較好看，或是以後牽著Brett的手出去逛街時會不會被當作誘拐小男孩的變態時，原本在工作室探險的Brett突然衝出來撲進Eddy懷裡，一句話都沒說只是把臉埋在男人的衣服裡，看起來心情不是很好。

「怎麼啦？」能看到戀人這樣撒嬌也是挺新鮮的，Eddy溫柔的揉著男孩亂翹的短髮，用輕柔的嗓音問著。

「好小……」Brett的臉悶在衣服裡聽不清說了什麼，Eddy又捏了捏對方的小臉鼓勵他再說一次，男孩才終於抬起頭用淚眼婆娑的大眼委屈的說著：「我的小雞雞變得好小喔！」

  
  


「啊……原來是男性的尊嚴受到打擊啊……」終於聽清楚的Eddy在心中默默的替Brett哀悼。

  
  


花了幾分鐘用「你還會長大啦！」之類的話安撫Brett的情緒後，Eddy把人放在沙發上就去準備食物給起床後都還沒進食的兩人，但Brett才自己一個人待在客廳沒幾分鐘就按耐不住寂寞，跳下沙發衝進廚房拉著Eddy的衣襬跟進跟出。

變小後的Brett看上去只有七歲左右，本就身材矮小的男人在變成小孩後的身高堪堪只到Eddy的腰部，抱著他的大腿像隻小無尾熊似的一直想給人抱，平時個性成熟又獨立的男友突然用盡全力向自己撒嬌對心臟有點不好。

Eddy忍著想捂著胸口大喊：「Brett好可愛！」的衝動，抱著男孩讓他坐在自己腿上，共享一盤1.5人份的早午餐。

  
  
  


吃飽喝足後今日無法拍片的Eddy只好先來處理一些不太想面對的文書作業跟信件回覆，順便問問神通廣大的網路世界，男朋友突然變成小孩時該怎麼辦？

Brett雖然身體變小後連小提琴都拿不穩，但在使用筆電上倒不會有什麼大礙。他原本也想一起幫忙分擔搭檔的工作量，至少能寫一些合作邀請的信件，可是不曉得是不是小孩子的身體在作祟，無論如何Brett就是無法安靜地坐在椅子上超過十分鐘。

男孩總是會忍不住被房間內的每一樣物品吸引注意力，明明都是平常使用的攝影器材或是拍攝道具，但在此刻的Brett眼中都是閃閃發亮的大型玩具。

Eddy正非常專心的瀏覽著他能查到的所有資料——沒注意到Brett已經脫離自己的視線——他連生硬難懂的中文網站都看了一輪，除了一堆莫名其妙的小說之外還真的沒見過有人發表類似的真實經驗。

心情開始浮躁的Eddy不耐煩的嘖了一聲後把網頁全部關掉，抓了抓捲翹的棕色短髮後轉身要去拿放在沙發上的手機。

此時玩到沒東西可以玩的Brett正蹲在地上撥弄散亂在地的電線，他把電線一條一條的排整齊後興奮的跳起來想向Eddy邀功。

說時遲那時快，站在Eddy視線死角的Brett非常剛好的直接用臉去接男人揮過來的手臂，在毫無預警的情況下Brett硬生生的被Eddy撞倒在地。

一發現自己闖禍的Eddy馬上從椅子上跳起來查看還坐在地上一臉茫然的小孩，他還來不及把人抱起來就看到Brett小嘴一扁、眉頭一皺，「哇」的一聲開始放聲大哭。

這下Eddy可真的是徹底的嚇壞了，他馬上抱起Brett坐到沙發上，一邊不停的說著「對不起！有沒有哪裡痛？」，一邊拍著男孩的背試著安撫他。

  
  


其實Brett沒有真的被Eddy打傷或是撞痛任何地方，但他就是想哭。

滿腹委屈的情緒已經積了一個上午無處宣洩，遭遇這種完全無法解釋甚至可能無法恢復的事情已經夠讓Brett焦慮不安，被Eddy撞倒只不過是壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草。

Brett緊抱著Eddy的脖子不停用稚氣的嗓音哇哇叫著戀人的名字，不斷流下的眼淚跟鼻水毫不客氣的浸濕男人肩膀上的衣服，Eddy一邊心疼地不停說著安慰愛人的話，一邊想著Brett再不停下來他的左耳就要被弄聾了。

釋放完情緒後，哭到開始打嗝的Brett揉著紅腫的眼睛抽抽搭搭的向Eddy討親親，男人猶豫了一下自己到底該親哪裡比較妥當，最後還是只在男孩軟嫩的臉頰上留下一吻，刻意忽略戀人湊過來的粉嫩小嘴。

Brett不是很滿意Eddy親的位置，但在耗盡體力的哭泣後伴隨而來的濃濃睡意讓Brett無法再去思考別的事情，男孩摟著Eddy的脖子把頭靠在他的肩頭上開始瞇起眼睛打盹兒。

Eddy寵溺的順了幾下幼童柔軟的髮絲後抱起Brett往臥室的方向走，男人健壯的手臂摟著比看上去還要輕的男孩不自覺地皺起眉頭，Brett比起從前也真的瘦了不少，變成小孩後儘管臉上仍有稚氣未脫的嬰兒肥，但纖細的四肢讓人覺得像易碎品似的必須小心呵護。

回到房間後，Eddy打開冷氣調整到足夠涼爽但不會讓人覺得冷的溫度。

抱著依舊不願意放開自己的男孩，陪著他小憩片刻。

  
  
  


Brett就這麼趴在Eddy身上熟睡著，但沒有午覺習慣又忘記把手機帶進來的男人卻只能睜著眼睛瞪著眼前的小腦袋發呆。

壓在身上的男孩並不會讓Eddy覺得太重不適，相反地幼童柔軟又溫暖的身體反而讓人覺得既舒服又好抱。

Eddy把人揣在懷中，聞著Brett身上傳來的淡淡清香，在思考著這是什麼味道的同時，他突然意識到男孩現在幾乎衣不蔽體，堪堪遮住臀部的上衣讓白嫩的大腿一覽無遺，他忍不住好奇地撫摸幾下滑嫩的肌膚。

心念一動，男人的下半身不小心起了反應，半勃的性器正巧抵到男孩的腹部，這可讓Eddy羞恥的想把自己一頭撞死在牆上，他捂著臉不敢再看Brett的身體，完全沒想到自己居然會對這麼小的孩子起生理反應。

在Eddy開始審視自己究竟是不是戀童癖時，趴在身上的Brett居然抬起頭一邊睡眼惺忪的揉著眼，一邊說出此時的Eddy最不想聽到的話：「Eddy你硬了。」

「我、我知道！我不是故意的……總之你先下去！」Eddy這輩子從來沒有這麼害羞過，比他們第一次做愛時還令人不知所措，他漲紅著臉想把Brett推到床上，誰知道腦子裡不知道在想什麼的男孩居然用他的小手隔著寬鬆的居家褲搓揉起頂著自己的硬挺。

  
  


「真下流。」

  
  


在Eddy來得及反應前，Brett已經拉下對方的褲子，用小小的手握住勃發的陰莖開始上下套弄。

Brett因為習慣問題很少幫戀人做口活，所以當他張開粉嫩的小嘴試著將對自己而言過大的成人性器塞進嘴裡吸吮並用柔軟的舌頭努力的來回舔弄時，Eddy完全無法克制的變得更加興奮。

  
  


Brett已經是成年人了，也是跟自己交往多年的伴侶，他只是變成小孩的模樣，這不是犯罪。

忽然想通這點的Eddy不再有過多的罪惡感，決定順從兩人的慾望。

  
  


Eddy停下Brett口交的動作把男孩抱起來放倒在枕頭上，捧著愛人小小的臉忍不住露出寵溺的笑容，他低下頭溫柔的啄吻起幼童軟嫩的肌膚，從額頭、眼皮、鼻頭、頰肉一路吻到唇上，等待Eddy的是Brett主動張開嘴伸出舌頭迎接戀人的氣息。

男人輕輕地含住男孩的小嘴，舌頭探進對方口中靈活的舔弄口腔內的軟肉，吸吮著濕滑的舌肉，描繪著整齊的貝齒，將孩子來不及嚥下的唾液全部吞下。

Brett被吻得頭暈腦脹、喘息不止，他看著Eddy撩起自己寬大的衣服吸著他尚未發育的胸部，溫暖的唇瓣繼續向下來到平坦的腹部吻了幾下可愛的肚臍後，接著就是小巧光裸的性器。

Brett沒想過自己的身體變小後也能起生理反應，這令他十分尷尬及羞恥，男孩揮舞著小手想阻擋男人靠近自己的私處，但Eddy毫不在意地撥開手後張嘴就將幼童的陰莖及陰囊一起含入口中吸吮，小心的用舌頭來回舔舐、仔細地照顧它們。

溫暖的口腔包覆著Brett的性器時惹得他揪著Eddy的頭髮，Brett被Eddy口交的經驗沒少過但這次的感覺跟以往的體驗完全不同，溼溼熱熱的吸吮觸感及被舌頭逗弄的快感讓Brett用小孩尖細的嗓音吐出斷斷續續地呻吟。

變成小孩的身體後因為尚未發育的關係使得Brett無法透過射精達到高潮，他扯著Eddy的頭髮迎來熟悉的快感卻沒有得到任何的解放，男孩漲紅著臉發出不滿的呻吟，只覺得一點也不痛快反而更加心癢難耐。

Eddy吐出疲軟的小小性器後也覺得Brett這樣怪可憐的。但他沒有再多想這個，起身將放在床頭櫃的潤滑液拿出來擠在手上，確定整個手指都裹上濕滑的液體後，慢慢地將一根手指推入Brett的後穴中。

男孩的後穴又小又窄，Eddy忍不住懷疑自己的陰莖究竟能不能進到這個小小的身體裡，他用纖長的手指仔細的按摩緊張的穴口，小心的拓寬狹窄的腸道，用比平時還要多的時間才把第二根手指塞進去。

潤滑的過程漫長又難受，Brett扯著衣服低聲啜泣，小小的身體幾乎被Eddy捧在懷裡。這樣的身體不是他以前所熟悉的自己，原本習以為常的事情對現在的Brett而言卻顯得非常吃力，儘管Eddy已經盡可能的不弄痛他，但一看到成年男人硬挺發脹的慾望正等著進入自己身體，男孩的心情是既害怕又期待。

  
  


「你、你的雞雞看起來好大……真的進的來嗎？」Brett的疑問沒有得到回應。

  
  


花了雙倍的時間，Eddy總算讓Brett的窄穴能夠順利吃下四根手指，或許是因為Brett的身體仍記得性愛的感覺，儘管身體變小但依然能透過肌肉記憶去適應這些必要的準備，說不定連跟成人做愛也能辦到。

「Brett，如果會痛或是不想做，一定要馬上喊『停』喔。」

Eddy將Brett放在墊高的枕頭上方便自己活動也讓愛人能舒服的躺著，他一手扶著男孩的左腿根部讓下體能徹底敞開，一手扶著堅挺的性器用龜頭在穴口緩慢繞圈後，試探性的戳刺幾次。

Brett緊抓著上衣，胸口劇烈起伏，他感覺到施加在下體的力道逐漸增強，當鈍圓的龜頭撐開穴口緩慢的進入身體時，有別於初次做愛的疼痛或是平時的酥麻快感，那是一種身體被未知事物漸漸拓開的怪異感受。

陰莖才進入前端的部分就讓Brett嚇得淚水奪眶而出，Eddy緊張得停下所有動作，連呼吸都不敢太大力，就怕弄傷身下脆弱的愛人。

「怎麼了？很痛嗎？要不要停下來？」

「我不痛……只是、只是感覺很怪……Eddy的雞雞太大了……」

確定Brett真的奇蹟似的沒有任何受傷後，Eddy抓緊對方的身體試著再把自己推進更深處，男孩的肉穴夾的很緊讓Eddy也有些吃力的喘了幾聲，他試探性的抽插了幾下，Brett馬上激動地弓起身體用奶音尖叫了起來。

狹窄的腸道開始習慣吞吐肉棒的感覺後變得更好進入，Brett能夠清楚的感覺到Eddy在體內緩慢前進，彷彿整個身體都是男人的飛機杯似的，沒有摩擦前列腺時的酥麻感，而是體內被徹底佔有及填滿的異常快感。

Eddy大概進入了⅔就頂到底，這是Brett這輩子第一次被人肏幹到這麼深的地方，男人都還沒開始動作就全身痙攣的攀上高潮，原本疲軟的性器又紅又脹地挺立在胯部，小小的腳趾蜷縮起來，抓著對方手臂的手指在上頭撓出抓痕。

Eddy被絞緊的後穴咬得皺緊眉頭，他喘著粗氣替Brett抹去臉上的淚水等待他放鬆自己，男人將手放上男孩白皙、毫無贅肉的下腹，原本平坦光滑的地方被自己粗大的性器撐起，薄薄的肚皮居然能描繪出陰莖的輪廓。

回神後的Brett也將小手放上腹部，他的臉上滿是尚未乾涸的眼淚及唾液，大大的雙眼有些迷茫地望著Eddy喃喃自語道：「肚子變成……Eddy的形狀了耶……」

Eddy再也忍不住的扣緊幼童的纖腰後開始淺出淺入的律動了起來，Brett再度用稚嫩的嗓音開始大聲呻吟，還放在肚子上的小手感覺到底下的巨物正在肏幹自己的內臟，照理來說應該是很可怕的事情，但到了Brett的腦袋就變得支離破碎，從未體會過的強烈快感沿著脊髓衝進大腦在裡頭炸出火花。

「不要、不要了！肚子要壞掉了！」已經不知道高潮幾次的Brett大哭著求饒的字句，但雙腳卻很不聽話的把Eddy夾得更緊，身體不受控的迎合著男人，渴望被肏的更深。

從沒想過跟變成小孩的戀人做愛會有這樣的感覺，尚未滿足的Eddy咬著牙把心一橫，抱起Brett瘦小的身體，讓他藉著體重把肉棒吃的更深。

Brett任Eddy抱著自己的身體激烈抽插，彷彿內臟都要被搗亂的快感讓Brett爽到翻著白眼、流著口水，掛在男人身上的手虛軟無力，持續高潮的身體被強壯的手臂圈在懷裡任人擺佈。

「好爽……好舒服！明明、明明很可怕呀……Eddy我是不是、是不是壞掉了？」

「Brett真的很棒喔！我也很舒服，我不會弄壞你的，別怕。」

  
  


最終也到達高潮的Eddy來不及拔出陰莖就釋放在Brett的小穴中，好險射在腸道末端的精液已經隨著退出的性器緩緩流出，沒有流進太深的地方。

Eddy喘著尚未平復的氣息抱著Brett發呆了好一會兒，懷中不知道歷經幾次高潮的男孩早已昏睡過去，紅通通的臉頰上滿是淚痕，看上去格外惹人憐愛。

Eddy猛然回過神後才開始緊張的叫喚Brett的名字，把幼童的身體翻來翻去檢查了好幾遍確定他只是睡著後，才趕緊抱著小孩跑進浴室替他把身體徹底清洗乾淨，套上新的衣服後放上整理好的床舖讓他好好休息。

  
  
  


Brett昏睡了整整一晚後，隔天清晨就在Eddy的懷中恢復原狀，看到戀人終於醒來而且恢復原本的年齡，Eddy開心得差點抱住男友大哭。

因為Brett睡了一整晚連翻身的動作都很微弱，Eddy一直很怕自己精蟲上腦的後果是害死他這輩子最珍貴的寶物，幾乎整晚沒睡的不停重複著驚醒後確認男孩鼻息、確定人還活著感到安心、過於疲憊馬上又睡著的循環。

Brett親了親Eddy的唇嘲笑他的傻，Eddy也不反駁的抱著正常體型的愛人與他在床上溫存許久。

氣氛使然下他們又做了一次。

正當Eddy賣力的在男友體內奔馳時，Brett忽然摸著自己長了一圈軟肉的下腹，想起昨天被當作性玩具般瘋狂肏幹內臟的感覺，不由得懷念了起來。

Brett並沒有把內心的想法說出口，但Eddy一看就知道對方在想什麼，他忍不住跟著煩惱起要是Brett自此養出這麼大的慾望，而自己無法滿足他時會不會被甩掉。

事後得知對方有這種愚蠢煩惱的Brett踹了Eddy一腳後紅著臉罵道：「我才不是用雞雞選男友的人！我是喜歡你才跟你做愛！」

聽到這句話的Eddy不再為不必要的事情擔憂，但也因為惹戀人生氣一整個下午都摸不到人，直到用「晚餐吃壽司」當做誘餌才順利的讓愛吃的Brett氣消。

  
  
  


那天的奇遇只被Brett當作難能可貴的經驗，畢竟能跟Eddy一起成長、一起變老才是最重要的事。

  
  


END

配圖感謝林佩QQ 傳送門[1](https://www.plurk.com/p/nyf0cq)、[2](https://www.plurk.com/p/nyofxx)（已授權）

**Author's Note:**

> 給不曉得兩人身高差距的各位一個參考圖，然後可以再去重新看一次XD  
> 
> 
> 6/19時因為卵子上腦開始在噗浪哀這個腦洞  
> 6/20跟貝貝越講越嗨後就開始打草稿  
> 6/21就把人生第一台童車生出來了……
> 
> 楊先生真的是罪惡的男人……我原本是不太吃煉銅的人……  
> 怎麼會、怎麼會寫出這種東西呢？！  
> 中途光是把小羊的幼化程度設定出來就差點搞死我  
> 數度跟貝貝一直卡在無關緊要的身高問題上  
> 最後在友人的協助下終於利用身高比對網站，弄出適合而且不會太不人道的幼兒設定XD  
> 原本弄了個五歲的小羊，我真的覺得自己辦不到……
> 
> 是說貝貝還一直瘋狂點菜！小羊被打到跟小羊哭著說ㄐㄐ小都是他點的！  
> 然後我還真的寫了！！（腦波弱  
> 讓小羊說ㄐㄐ真的好可愛喔……  
> 有發現他變回來後一時之間還沒改過來嗎？
> 
> 內容充斥著老千的性癖，認識我的人應該都知道有哪些，原本不認識我的人希望別被嚇到XD  
> 我超愛寫一些本本裡的台詞，平常給他們用都覺得太OOC  
> 這次給小羊用覺得恰到好處（自己說  
> 然後他們其實有設定安全詞，只是我沒有寫的很明顯XD  
> 但我覺得陳先生真的被我寫的很崩角……對不起啦（毫無悔意
> 
> 總之希望上車的各位喜歡這次的旅程  
> 請將您的衛生紙收好，並從右側車門離去  
> 感謝您的搭乘，我們下回見
> 
> 應該不會有下次了（flag
> 
> **然後貝貝我等你的童車**


End file.
